


One More Kiss

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo and Hux share a soft moment in the morning.





	One More Kiss

One more kiss before Hux left. 

It’s all he’s allowed and it doesn’t seem like enough. Yet Kylo couldn’t decide which he should choose, which one he should pick to be the last of the morning.

A kiss against Hux’s lips was always the most tempting. He loved to see them swollen from attention, knowing that it is a reaction to his kisses. Sometimes Kylo would feel his tongue slip between Hux’s lips, and he’d get to taste his lover, and sometimes it was something more innocent, just a chaste press against his own.

Even those ones sometimes left his lips warm even long after Hux’s side of the bed was cold. It was in those moments that Kylo knew that Hux truly loved him. When he couldn’t help but steal a peck even when he was on duty.

He could pick that spot high on Hux’s nose where it was dusted with freckles, so pale that no one could see them but him.

Kylo realised what an honor it was, to be allowed so close to another person. Hux had let him in like no one else ever had.

He knew he was the only one who Hux allowed to see him like this, his hair a little out of place, his eyes still half closed from sleep. There was a softness that he had never expected to find on the General’s face, and yet it was there for Kylo.

It made him want to start the morning routine all over again, kissing Hux’s face until his pale lashes fluttered against his cheek, waking up with a lazy smile.

Kylo leaned forward but then he stopped himself, not yet ready to spend the last kiss.

It was a treasure, he knew it would be the last one until they saw each other that night, and he wanted to hold onto it a little longer.

As if he could read his thoughts, Hux spoke.

“If you don’t kiss me I’m going to have to leave without it.”

“I can’t pick, let me have two.”

Hux laughed.

It wasn’t the bitter laugh that normally came out of his mouth, a hint of cruelty marring the sound. Too much of his past was in it, so it was never truly free.

This one though was pure, the type Kylo only heard in the morning, before reality settled over Hux.

“You’re always so greedy. What am I going to do with you?”

Hux ran his finger down Kylo’s nose before speaking again.

“Alright, two. But hurry.”

Kylo had to spend one immediately, to thank Hux for indulging him. It was just the press of lips, warm against his own, Hux’s lower lip soft as Kylo took it between his own. Even without Hux opening his mouth Kylo could taste the hint of him.

It was almost better that way, because the hint brought with it the memories of all the other kisses they had shared.

In the end he decided for something different. Something that would show Hux just how much he loved him.

Kylo pulled back the blankets, baring Hux’s chest, and Hux laughed again.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking my kiss.”

Kylo looked at the bare chest, with small bruises around his nipple where Kylo had teased him the night before. Still just a little red.

The marks were not hard enough to purple, made when he sucked Hux’s skin, wanting to hear the reaction it would produce. The soft gasps and the low moans that Hux let out, so quiet that Kylo could miss one if he wasn’t careful.

Kylo laid the kiss on Hux finally, knowing he would have to let him go to work.

One against his chest, over Hux’s heart, where it would stay on him like a mark. A secret show of love that would remind Hux of how much he cared about him through the day.

He felt a gentle hand in his hair, and then Hux was gone. Leaving behind a warm spot where he had been.

Kylo rubbed his hand against the sheets, feeling where Hux had been. Already he was thinking about that night, and all the kisses he wanted to cover Hux with.


End file.
